Computer-readable code is often updated to provide new versions of the code. Typically, the new versions of code maintain aspects of the previous versions, but make some modifications or additions. For example, the new versions of the code may fix problems that existed with previous versions of the code. In another example, new versions of code can also add functionality to previous versions of code. In a similar manner, new versions of application programming interfaces (APIs) can be provided that update the calls utilized to access data or to execute various functions.
However, in some situations, the execution of the updated versions of the code may not be as efficient as the execution of the previous versions of the code. To illustrate, the error rate for executions of an updated version of the code may be greater than for executions of a previous version of the code. Additionally, the error rate of API calls utilizing an updated version of an API may be greater than the error rate of API calls utilizing previous versions of the API. In these scenarios, the applications utilizing the updated versions of the code and/or API can experience increased latency and, in some instances, failure of requested operations. Further, the operation of end-user devices can be adversely affected by changes to configurations of computing resources implemented in a cloud-based architecture that provides services with respect to the end-user devices.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.